The invention relates to an apparatus for separating impurities from the lubricant oil of an internal combustion engine.
Such apparatus are known, for example in German Patent 43 06 431. If it is desired to use such apparatus, for example in crowded engine compartments of internal combustion engines, it is a disadvantage that often the necessary space is not available for it. It might be possible to mount such an apparatus outside of the engine compartment. This, however, is complicated, inasmuch as it would involve the additional expense of conduits and the necessary pumps; therefore it would increase the cost of the apparatus. But also the maintenance and the replacement of parts would make it impractical.